The Twilight Story
by twilightgirl1690
Summary: Bella is raped by someone and has a baby called Jason who is 1 month old. The cullens have just moved to forks and instantly conects with bella but will she tell them what happed and will they find out who raped her and get the justic that she needs and maybe fined love on the way.
1. Chapter 1

A Twilight story

Bella's POV

Sometimes I wish that I could sleep without get a nightmare, it's been going on for 10 months now. I just wish that day when I got raped never happened. As I lay there staring at the ceiling I eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up to a small faint cry and I knew it was time to get up. I climbed out of bed and walked to the other side of the room where there was a crib stored were Jason was. Jason is my 1 month old son he's the best thing that I got from getting raped I love him to pieces. Once I got Jason ready for his day in daycare while I was at school getting an education. I went a got ready brushing my teeth and hair I went back into my room and picked Jason up back out of his crib and walked down stares being careful not to trip. Once I'm down the stairs I get Jason's Bouncing Cradle and put it on the table so I can watch sit there watching me make breakfast and he looked so cute watching me he would giggle a lot. I know tested the time and started to make pancakes for breakfast for me and Charlie. I was in the middle of making pancakes when my dad walked down the stairs.

"Hey Bells what's for breakfast"

"Err…..Pancakes is that ok with you" I said in reply

"Yeh it is why"

"Just asking in case you wanted something else" I said

"No pancakes sound nice"

I waited 2 minutes for the pancakes to cook and then plated them up then gave them to Charlie. We sat there for about 10 minutes not tacking ever since I was raped Charlie wont hardly tacked to me it's not like we were close before it happened anyway.

"Bells I have to get going. Do you want me to take Jason to daycare?"

"Ok and yes pleas I'll just go and get is thing so you can go" I said getting up and going up the stairs and to my room to grab his dipper bag and my bag so I didn't have to walk back up again. I gave Charlie the dipper bag and got Jason in his car seat and gave him a kiss goodbye.

"Bye baby mammy will see you soon" I said giving him a another kiss

As soon as Charlie had left I picked my bag up and got my keys walked outside and closed the front door and went to my car and went to school, when I arrived at school I know tested that there was a new car in the parking lot that I have not seen before. The car was a shiny Volvo I wounded who owned that car I got out of my car trying not to fall I am such a klutz. I stared to walk to my locker to grab my books before class everyone was staring at me like always. I lost all of my friends when I found out that I was pregnant with Jason but I don't care. After I had gathered all my books I walked to my first class which was Maths and it was so boring so was English and History finally the bell rang saying it was time for lunch so I gathered all my things and walked to the cafeteria. I went and got my lunch and stared to walk to my table where I sat alone I heard people whispering and giggling as I walked past. I sat down in my seat and then I sore them, they didn't look anything alike but at the same time they did there 3 boys and 2 girls. One of the boys was big and muscled like a weight lifter he had dark curly hair, one of the other boys was taller, leaner but still muscular with honey blond hair. The last of the boys was lanky, less bulky with untidy bronze-coloured hair. The girls were opposites, the tall one was statuesque she had a beautiful figer and long blond hair. The other girl was a short pixie like girl she has short spiky black hair.

Edward's POV

Sometimes I wish I could sleep to pass the boredom, we have just move to a new town forks Washington. I hate moving so often but it is necessary what with us not changing at all. Did I forget to mention that me and my family are vampires. I decided to go hunting so that I wasn't thirsty.

The next morning I had just got home and had changed from my hunt and was walking down the stairs when Alice my sister stopped me half way there.

_"He looks descant enough"_ she thought

"Alice I can hear you thoughts remember" I told her

_"Oops I didn't mean for him to hear that"_ she thought

"Edward you look fin I'm proud of you all the girls are going to love you" she said and I tried to look into her thoughts but she was singing Nicole Scherzinger wet.

_"Well, Imma rip my clothes off_  
_Take a leap and surf through the crowd_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Drippin' down my neck_  
_Soakin' wet_  
_Sink or swim or you drown_  
_Yeah, yeah_  
_Let's get a little wet_  
_I like the way you're workin' me out_  
_Let's get a little wet_  
_I like the way you're workin' me out_" Alice's thoughts

"Alice what are you hiding from me. Pleas dont do anything today i just want to get this over with" i said

"ok ok i wont do anything i promis"

"Is every one ready to go" i asked her

" Yeh there all wating in the car for us" she said

" Ok lets go then so we can get this over with let the rumers beging"

Me and alice whent outside to the car and got in, i stared the car and we were off it took us 10 minets for the house to Forks high school a. d there were all the students getting out of there cars and just stood around talking. And that is when all there thoughts hit me all at once.

we just got out of the car and walked straight to the main office to get our sceduals.

_" Oh my god look at this lot there so hot. No dont think that your old enuf to be there mother"_

" Hello wellcome to Forks High you must be the Cullen's and the Hales" she said

" Yes" we all said at the same time, we got our sceduals and walked in differnt directions to our lockers to put our things that we dont need into them so we didnt have to carry them every wear and walked at human pace to our classes. When i get to my first class there are olny 3 students in the room so it was easy to block there thoughts and whent to the back of the class room as all the students were entering the room aot of attention was on me.

_"Oh my god he is so HOT" _they all thought. Through out the whole class i was sat here thinking this is so BORING. The morning went by quickly and the next thing i know it is dinner time my siblings meat at my locker so we could walk to the caffitera together. We walked through the caffitera doors and was i was instantley hit by every ones thoughts.

_"Oh my god looks at the HOT guy with the weard hair"_

_"OMG there so HOT"_

_" I feel so sorry for Bella she's all alone, sat there by herself"_

As i heard that thought i looked around to see who she was thinking about. Thats whe i see her sat all by herself i was still stood there staring when she all of a suden looked up as if she felt eyes on her.

"Edward what are you looking at" Alice asked me with a smile on her face.

"N..N..Nothing" i stutterd.

_Nothing she is the most beautiful woman i have ever seen, she has long brown hair with chocolate brown eyes which you could get lost in._


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I sat there looking at the most beautiful boy I had ever seen seen and he is looking straight back at me then the new students go off and get there lunch. That's when I hear people say things about me

"SLAG"

"SLUT"

"FREAK"

"SLAPER"as they walked to there tables past me or just because they think its fun but I ignore them and ate my lunch when I felt someone behind me and I span around to face whoever it was.

"Hi IM Alice, can me and my family sit with you"the pixie like girl asked me. I could see the rest of the new students behind her which I pesum is her family witch includes the beautiful boy I sore from earlier. I was about to reply when Jessica came over to us.

"Hi in Jessica you must be the Culler's and the Hales"she said then she sore me sat there and termd to the cullern's and said " You don't want to sit with the slag you might catch something" she starts laphing wants she is finished and then realized that no one else is and she shuts up.

"I think well take our chance with that...thanks Though"Alice says with sarcasms in her voys near the end.

Jessica stops back to her table and sits there glaring at me and the cullens.

"By the way are you a slag" the boy with bronze hair asked me

"No IM not they just like to call me that and yes Alice you all can sit with me if you want" I said to them looking srainght at the bronze haired boy.

"Thanks , this is my family" Alice said with a smile

"Im Jasper, Alice boyfriend" said the boy with bond hair

"Im Rosalie" the girl with bond hair said

"Hey in Emmett, Rosalie boyfriend and Alices brother" the boy with a lot of muscles said

"Im Edward its nice to meet you" the boy with the bronze hair said

Edward that name really suites him I kind of like it for a old fashioned name.

"Well is nice to meet you all IM Bella" I said to all of them and I acutely smiled for once

"Bella why would the call you a slag if your not one" Emmet asks me

" I don't know maybe because they don't like me every much" I reply back

Edward POV

Im sat here just looking at her thinking that she is so beautiful when I here Alices thoughts.

_"You so like her"_ I rolled my eyes at her and shook my head slightly, then I herd Rosalies thoughts.

_"ERR he likes the human why oh why can he not like a vampire"_ I stared at Rosalie giving her a evil look when Bella interrupted my thoughts and evil look.

"Edward why are you giving Rosalie a evil look" she asked

"No reason I just don't like her" I replied the I heard a interesting thought

_" I would love to get Bella again the last time was way she just laded there on the ground squirming under me and begging me to stop" _

I tensed at that thought had someone raped Bella who would do that. I was starting to get really angry that someone had to force her to have sex with them it should not have happened like that it should have been out of love not lust from one side.

"I have to get some fresh air excuse me" I said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria and went to my car and sat in it to cram down. The next thigh I know is that there is someone out side my car tapping on the window.  
That's weird I didn't hear who ever it was coming through there thoughts. I looked up and sore that it was Bella stood there in the freezing cold.  
I wound my window down "what are you doing out three in he cold get in the car before you freeze to death"

" OK OK you are sooo bossy" she walked around too the passenger side and got in " Yah happy now" she asked me but I was just sat there looking at her lip and how much I wanted to kiss her and I sore her lips moving but couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Yes I am happy now thanks" I said with a smile. we sat there for a wile not saying anything until i broke the silens.

"I think we should go back to the cafeteria to get our things befor the bell go's" i siad

"Yeh i think we should just so your not late on your first day now would we" she said with a smile

Authers Note~;

Hey there thanks for reading my story i know there may be some spelling mastakes but be pashont with me my carnt spell that good but im putting it trough a spell check to see if i reconis any. xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

Epov 

"Yes I gees not I wouldn't want that" I said Back with a smile because of how much she seem to care about everyone.

"Ok lets go then" she get out of the car and walks round to meet me at the front of it. We walk into the cafeteria and over to my family to say goodbye and that I would meet them after school.

"_Edward are you ok" Alice asks in her thoughts I looked at her and gave a nod so she didn't worry._

"So I'm going to class and will see you guy at the car at the end of school ok" I said to all of them trying to make my tone even and not what I felt but of Corse I sore Jasper looking at me with concern but let it pass without asking me witch I was thankful for.

"Ok well see you then Edward. It was nice meeting you Bella I know we are going to be great friends" Alice said in an excited voice. I stood there and looked at her as if she was crazy what the heck was she doing.

"It was nice to meet you all to and I hope that you're right Alice" Bella said back to her and she looked happy.

Me and Bella walked off to class in silence sneaking glances at each other. When we got the classroom Bella went to her seat in the back of the class. Everyone was coming into the room at the same time as us so I could hear everyone's thoughts. Sometimes I wish that I could turn it off it gets annoying listening to all the sexual thoughts and seeing pictures and I hate it more if it my family's because that is so wrong on so many levels. I give Mr Tanner my slip of paper.

"Ok Mr Cullen why don't you sit with Miss Swan and try to keep up pleas" Mr Tanner said. I walked to were Bella was sat and took a seat then the lesson began.

"_I feel sorry for the new guy having to sit near freak who would want to I mean come on she's a slag I bet he was just following his family because he didn't want to sit by his self" some girls wear whispering to each other._

"Jessica and Lauran if you would like to pay attention I would so like then you would not have to repeat the year ageing. You also have 30 minutes detention at the end of school" Mr Tanner said to them and that go them to shut up. We all sat there listing to the lecture when I heard that persons thoughts again.

"_I might follow Bella home tonight Charlie won't be home so I might get lucky again" the person kept thinking over and over. _

I sat here tringnot to do anything stupid and rip every boy in this room apart there was a crack forming in the table were i was holding onto. I coould feel eyes on me and looked over to see Bella looking at me with worred eyes.

"Are you ok Edward" she asked me

"Yes im fine Bella" i said back

"Ok then" she said and turnd around to listen to the lesson. I got my phone out and stared to best Alice

**Someone is going to go after bella tonight after school can you see who it is **


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV**

I m sat here in biology sneaking peeks at Edward and thinking why is he so mad all of a sudden and gripping the desk really tight while looking around as if he was going to kill someone in this room. I looked around because I could feel eyes on me but no one was looking I think I m getting pardoned about every little thing. I look back at Edward to see him with his phone out texting someone really fast how do s he type so fast. I get a pen and piece of paper out of my bag and write a message to him.  
**_What has you so upset _**I slip the note in front of him and watch him read it then write something back and pass it back it says.  
**_Your very observant_ _arent_ you I m not upset just worried about something**.

I read it and nod at him and turn back round to Mr Tanner s lesson because I don't want to be nosey and ask why he was so worried but let it go. I sat here for the rest of my lesson so bored so I sat and doodled a tattoo design I wanted when I turned 18 then my dad can't stop me but the things that I was doing weren't very good at all. I got so caught up in my drawings that I didn't notes that people were getting up to go to their next lesson so I quickly got all my thing a started to put them away not realising that someone was there waiting for me that I gasped when I sore Edward stood there. He stared to chuckle stood there looking at me.

"Why are you laughing at me" I asked in a fake upset voice.

"I'm sorry Bella is just that when you go into your own little world you don't notice anything around you or what s going on around you"He replied back with his crocked smile.

"Ok whatever I'm mad at you for laughing at me anyway. So what did you want anyway" I said back

"Oh I just wanted to walk you to you next lesson. And Bella I m sorry please do be mad at me I didn't t mean to laugh at you really" he said in a sad voice

"OK if you have to you can walk me to my class which is gym and I was just messing with you I m not mad at all" I said with a smile. He smiled at me and we sated to walk to my gym lesson not talking but in a comfortable silence. Once we got to the gym I turned to say goodbye and he was stood there looking at me with this little grin.  
"What" I asked him

"Nothing I was just thinking how beautiful you are" he said with a sexy smile

"No I m not Alice and Rosie is but not me I m just plain old Bella" I said back

"Yes you are. You just don't see..." he was saying but I cut him off Look I need to go to class and so do you I said turning around and walking into the locker room to get changed. I walked into the gym after getting changed and coach Clap was putting everyone into teams. I hate this lesson I got pared with Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, Ben and Angela. Like I said I really hate it with nearly all the class looking at me and talking to each other in what was seaport to be quiet but it really wasn't.

"As if the Slut is hanging around the Cullen's" Lauren said to Jessica

"I bet it because they have money that s why she wants to know them" Tyler was saying to Ben

"I bet you it's not what if she is lonely in slut town all by herself" he said while laughing. I just want it to all stop

"Its time to get changed and to head home everyone go to the locker rooms and get changed" Couch Clap said to everyone


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 (BPOV)

Once coach Clap said that we could go I walked out of there as fast as i can without tripping which was really good considering it was me who is a klutz. As soon as I was changed back into my normal clothes I was straight out that door and into the parking lot no one was really out side yet so I went straight to my car to leave. Once I was in my car I turned up the heating so the car was warm for Jason. I reversed out of the parking lot and drove to the daycare not wanting to wait any longer to see my baby boy. I arrived at the daycare in no time to collect Jason as soon as I got him we were off home. when I pulled up to the house I stared to get this felling that I was being watched I did not like it at all I grabbed Jason out of the back seat of the car and went into the house. Once I was inside I took Jason out of his car seat and put him in his Moses basket so I could do my homework and get dinner ready. The feeling that I had outside about someone watching me didn't go away I was starting to get nerves because I was home alone I got up off the sofa and went to have a look out the window but could not see anyone.

I grabbed Jason's Moses basked and took him into the kitchen with me so I could watch him and cook dinner at the same time I went and grabbed my iPod from my bag and put it in the docking station and set it to shuffle so i could listen to some music while I cook. I was cooking spaghetti and had my music on I was listening to black veil brides - Rebel love song and as startling as it seem I start to think of Edward as I listen to it.

_I cannot hide what's on my mind_  
_I feel it burning deep inside_  
_A passion crime to take what's mine_  
_Let us start living for today_

_Never gonna' change my mind_  
_We can leave it all behind_  
_Nothin's gonna' stop us_  
_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_  
_It's ours tonight_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
_It's do or die_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_My outlaw eyes have seen their lies_  
_I choke on all they had to say_  
_When worlds collide what's left inside_  
_I hold on tight and hear you pray_

_Never gonna' change my mind_  
_We can leave it all behind_  
_Nothin's gonna' stop us_  
_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_  
_It's ours tonight_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
_It's do or die_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_Wild and running for one reason_  
_They can't stop us from our freedom_  
_(Wild and running for one reason_  
_They can't stop us from our freedom)_

_Never gonna' change my mind_  
_We can leave it all behind_  
_Nothin's gonna' stop us_  
_No not this time_

_So take your hand in mine_  
_It's ours tonight_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
_It's do or die_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_So take your hand in mine_  
_It's ours tonight_  
_This is a rebel love song_

_Hearts will sacrifice_  
_It's do or die_  
_This is a rebel love song_

I don't know why this song made me think of Edward Mabie it's because I kinda like him but that wont change any thing once he and his sibling find out about Jason they will think the same as everyone ells and start to call me slut or a whore and talking behind my back. I just can not let myself get close to anyone not when I have Jason to think about and someone as beautiful as Edward. The next song that starts to play on my iPod is my all time fave and I start to sing along with it was Rita Ora radioactive.

_Palms to the sky_  
_We unite_  
_I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it_  
_We rise tonight_

_(Hey, take a look at you)_  
_(Hey, take a look at you)_

_I'm checking you out in your sweet desire_  
_I'm coming over to make you mine_  
_It's a crime, boy, you're so fine_

_I'm taking you out, boy, it's a green light_  
_I'm glad you came over, it was about time_  
_It feels right, boy, you're so fine_

_This goes radioactive_  
_Drop the ball, let me feel the beat_  
_This goes radioactive_  
_Drop the ball, let me feel the beat_

_Palms to the sky_  
_You know,_  
_I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it_  
_We rise tonight_

_Palms to the sky_  
_We unite,_  
_I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it_  
_We rise tonight_

_Moving on me as the world ends_  
_This nuclear heat is a beautiful air_  
_You might not live to tell_

_This goes radioactive_  
_Drop the ball, let me feel the beat_  
_This goes radioactive_  
_Drop the ball, let me feel the beat_

_Palms to the sky_  
_You know,_  
_I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it_  
_We rise tonight_

_Palms to the sky_  
_We unite,_  
_I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it_  
_We rise tonight_

_(Hey, take a look at you)_

_Palms to the sky_  
_You and I_  
_Palms to the sky_  
_You and I_  
_Palms to the sky_  
_You and I_  
_We rise tonight_

_Palms to the sky_  
_You know,_  
_I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it_  
_We rise tonight_

_Palms to the sky_  
_We unite,_  
_I'm feeling, I'm feeling it, feel-feeling it_  
_We rise tonight_

_We unite,_  
_You and I are right tonight_  
_We unite,_  
_You and I are right tonight_  
_We unite,_  
_You and I are right tonight_  
_You and I are right tonight_

I was so focused on getting dinner ready and singing that I didn't hear anyone come into the house.

"Well well I didn't know the little slut could sing" I heard from behind me

I quickly spun around "Mike what are you doing here"

"I came for seconds what did you think i was hear for to play house with you" he smiled at me

"What do you mean seconds I don't know what you are on about" then it clicked as soon as I said it out "You're the one who raped me arent you"

He smiled this creepy smile and went for me i manged to doge him but my back was to him then so I didn't see him come at me again until I felt him smash into the side of me. My head hit the floor pretty hard and the last thing i heard before the darkens take me was Jason's cry and the door smashing open then nothing it was all black.


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 6 (EPOV)

As soon as Bella went into the changing rooms I turned round and walked to class which was history lucky for me Jasper was in this class with me. But at the same time a bad thing because he could feel my emotions I walked to one of the tables at the back of the classroom not really wanting to sit at the front so I wasn't getting a lot of attention. As I sat down Jasper walked into the room after spending a good few minutes kissing Alice like they do every time there not in the same class which is a lot actually. As the class stared I could hear peoples thoughts but was trying so hard to keep them turned down so I couldn't hear them so loud if I could I would turn it off ii would.

"Are you ok Edward" Jasper whispered so I could only hear him

"Yeh I'm ok just all the chatter in my head bothering me is all" I said to him

We were given a task to do for the rest of the lesson so I took my time even though I could have it done In about 2 minuets but I had to seem normal. After I had finished the task I sat there just staring into space for the rest of the lesson. At 3 the Mr James said that class was over and to drop our work off on his desk on the way out. I walked to his desk and placed my work on the table and walked out to be corned by some girls that I didn't really want to talk to I wanted to get to Bella so I could walk her to her car.

"Hey its Edward right" one of the them said

"Err yeh" I said to her

"Would you maybe want to go out with me tomorrow night" she asked me while batting her eye lashes

"No I'm already seeing someone thanks though" why do people always ask me out if I wanted to go out with them then I would ask them not the other way round. So I told an outright lie so they would leave me alone as well as everyone ells.

"Oh I didn't know you were with someone do we know her" one of the others asked

"Not really but I like to keep my life private thanks" I said and stared to walk to the gym to see if Bella was still there but as I rounded the corner I hear one of the girls in her classes thoughts.

_I can not believe she just ran out of there and didn't trip once why carnet the slag do that another time _

So something happed in her class and she was already gone why did I let them girls stop me I probably would have caught her before she left. I walked out to my car and waited for my sibling I hope they won't be long because I had this tune in my head that I wanted to start I had it in my head all day and wanted to get it down on paper. I was so into my thoughts that I didn't hear my sibling come up to me.

"Edward are you with us or what I would like to go home today" Rosalie is the one who brought me out of my thoughts.

"Yeh ok get in the car then so we can go" I said to her with a smile

We all got into the car and I stared to head for the house we got the in 5 minuets I was the first one out of the car and into the house and went strait to my baby grand piano I sat there for about an hour fiddling with the song when Alice screamed.

"What is it Alice did you have a vision" Jasper was at her side asking her.

"Yeh we have to get to Bella's now" she said staring at him

"Why what going on" said Esme I didn't even know that she was in the room

"She's going to be raped again we have to go now or we will be to late" she said.

As soon as I heard this I was out the door so fast that the other were left behind for a couple of seconds before they ran after me. As we got near we could hear someone talking to her.

"Mike what are you doing here"

"I came for seconds what did you think I was hear for to play house with you" so it was Mike Newton that did it I'm going to tear him to shreds I was so angry

"What do you mean seconds I don't know what you are on about" she paused for a second "You're the one who raped me aren't you"

He didn't reply back but I heard his thoughts I knew it was him I could see all the awful thing he wanted to do to her. We stared to hear a struggle going on in the kitchen and then a bang as if someone had hit there head on the floor and then a soft cry sated. I ran faster and kicked the front door in my family were right behind me and what we sore made my vision go read he had her pined to the floor unconscious under him trying to get her shirt undone and was over to them in a seconded and ripped him off her and was over to him again at a normal speed and stared punching him in the face for what he had done to her.

"Edward you should stop you don't want to kill him and Bella would not want that either" Alice was the voice of reason and I stopped no matter how much I wanted to finish him I knew she was right.

"Edward I think you should come and see this" Rosalie said from in the kitchen and she was keeping her thought from me as well that's strange. I walked over to my dad first to see how Bella was.

"She's ok that I can see but I think we should take her to the hospital so we can do a CT scan and x-rays to make sure there isn't anything wrong" he said while still examine her I got up and went to see what Rosalie had found I walked into the kitchen and there she was holding a baby who was crying I don't know why I didn't hear it before but it might be because I was so focused on Bella that i tuned everything ells out.

"He won't stop crying iv tried feeding him and rocking him but nothing will work what should I do" she said in a panic to me.

"Like I know anything about baby's" I said to her

"Why don't you give him to Edward" Alice said from behind us

"Why give him to Edward" Rosalie said the her

"Just do it and Edward don't argue take the baby you won't heart him" she said with a smile

I took the baby carefully off her and as soon as I had him he stopped crying and stared up at me I felt like my dead heart stared to beat aging.

* * *

Thanks for reading and don't forget the review and tell me what you think will try to update soon :) xx

Twilightgirl1690


End file.
